


archery practice

by readythefanons



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Hook-Up, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readythefanons/pseuds/readythefanons
Summary: “Oh, well if you’re offering,” Ashe said, and stepped into Claude’s space. Well this promised to be fun.--Kinkmeme fill for the anon who requested, "Claude and Ashe practicing archery together turns into jerking each other off."
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	archery practice

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=2533192#cmt2533192

“Wow, Claude, how did you do that?”

Claude turned, saw the freckled archer looking at him with wide-eyed interest. 

“Oh, hi, Ashe, didn’t see you there,” he said mildly. “You’ve never done a multi-arrow shot?”

“No, of course I have, but how did you get the trajectories so regular at such a distance?” Ashe asked, standing at Claude’s shoulder and peering intently at the target. Claude glanced down at the other boy. He didn’t know Ashe very well, but he seemed nice, and it was a nice day, and he didn’t have anywhere else to be. 

“Let me show you.”

Showing Ashe how he did the shot naturally devolved into doing trickshots for each other. Unlike most of the impromptu trickshot competitions Claude had been in, however, there really wasn’t much of a feeling of _competition._ It didn’t seem to bother Ashe that Claude could do things he couldn’t, and he didn’t seem to derive any special satisfaction from being able to do things Claude couldn’t. 

“Okay, I’m going to try the double arrow shot again,” Ashe announced. They’d stripped down to their shirtsleeves, and Claude noted that under all those layers, Ashe did indeed have an archer’s musculature. With his stature, he might even do well as a wyvern rider. The other boy’s muscles shifted as he drew back the bow and made his shot. “Darn,” he said softly. Claude looked around. One arrow had found its target, but the other was… oh, hm.

“Try again,” Claude said. Ashe did, and Claude remembered to watch where the arrows ended up this time. Ashe made a thoughtful noise, tried again. This time Claude minded himself to watch his companion’s shooting form, not anything else. 

“Try it like this,” Claude said and drew his own bow. He held the position, trusting Ashe to observe him. “Not like this.” 

“Like this?” Ashe imitated Claude.

“Almost,” Claude said. He put one hand on Ashe’s elbow and the other on his forearm. “There.”

“It feels strange,” Ashe said. “How do you sight like this?”

“It’s easy, you just—” Claude bent down slightly, put himself on eye level with the other archer. He gently grasped Ashe’s chin, nudged him into a new position. “See?” 

“I can kind of see it,” Ashe said. “Okay. Let me try.” 

Claude stepped away, watched Ashe draw and release.

“That was much worse,” Ashe said wryly, observing his results.

“You’re halfway between two forms,” Claude said with a laugh. “Try again. Can you still hold that position?”

“If I get tired, I’ll tell you,” Ashe said mildly. He drew his bow, waited for Claude. Claude stepped behind him, reached around to adjust his form. Ashe smelled, in case anyone was wondering, like cooking spices and hay and clean sweat. Claude breathed out, reminded himself to focus. His reminder turned to dust when Ashe shivered, just slightly, as Claude’s breath brushed the back of his neck.

Claude took his time making sure Ashe’s form was exactly right.

“Okay, now try,” he said quietly. 

Ashe almost made the shot.

“Again?” Claude said. Ashe nodded. They repeated the procedure. The arrows marched closer and closer to their target. 

“Maybe this should be the last one,” Ashe murmured. Claude had his arms wrapped around the smaller boy under the pretense of verifying that he was holding his bow right, or something. He looked at Ashe. His normally bright eyes were half-mast, and there was a pink hue under all those freckles. 

“Why’s that?” Claude said mildly. Ashe shrugged under him.

“Arm’s getting tired,” he said. He wasn’t looking at Claude, but he wasn’t looking at the archery target either.

“Hm,” Claude said. He stepped away, let Ashe take the shot. Claude had no idea where the arrows ended up, nor was he especially invested at this point. Based on Ashe’s expression, though, it was good. “Nice work. Sure you don’t want to go again?”

“Probably better not to,” Ashe said on a sigh, smiling crookedly at the targets.

“Oh?” Claude said. Ashe finally looked at him. Claude watched his expression change from wry (that crooked smile didn’t quite hide Ashe’s embarrassment, which had its own kind of charm) to surprised recognition, to—oh, interesting. The crooked smile was back, with a level of composure Claude wouldn’t have predicted. 

“I wouldn’t want to get ahead of myself and mess something up,” Ashe said, rolling his shoulder. He met Claude’s eyes, brows raised slightly. “You can hurt yourself if you push too hard you know.”

“If you’re feeling tight, I can help you rub it out,” Claude offered. “I’m no expert, but I know what I’m doing.” Ashe _grinned._

“Oh, well if you’re offering,” Ashe said, and stepped into Claude’s space. Well this promised to be fun.

It _was_ fun. Makeouts in the training yard almost always were, in Claude’s experience. Also, Ashe’s shirt was half open due to the whole paper-thin ‘shoulder rub’ excuse. Claude was kind of expecting the freckles to continue across his shoulders and down his chest, but they thinned out considerably. Must have been all the layers Ashe habitually wore.

Claude gasped as Ashe nipped at the sensitive spot under his jaw.

“ _Ah,_ have you done this before?” he asked breathlessly. He ground down against the other boy, eliciting a gasp of his own.

“ _Mmm,_ why, you nervous?” Ashe asked, and oh, the attitude was a delightful surprise. Claude kissed that teasing grin because it would be unthinkable not to.

“Just making conversation,” he said, when he deemed Ashe sufficiently breathless. Ashe hummed, nipped at Claude’s neck and then kissed it sweetly. Oh, wow, yep, that was definitely working for Claude. Wow. “’Cause if you haven’t, I gotta say, you’re a natural.” Claude was _so hard_ right now, it was great.

“Is this what passes for smalltalk in the Deer house? Goddess protect us,” Ashe mumbled just before he switched his attentions to the other side of Claude’s neck. Claude… thought about coming up with some kind of rejoinder, but then Ashe started on his collarbones and whatever they were talking about mattered even less. Claude refocused his energy towards figuring out what made Ashe’s hips buck the most. Much better use of his energy.

“So, Claude, I gotta say,” Ashe said after a while. He sounded deliciously breathless. Claude kissed the side of _his_ neck, laved his tongue over all that pale skin. “You seem nice, but I don’t go down on guys I hardly know. Handjobs?” He gasped a little as Claude scraped his teeth along the tendon in his neck. “Please?”

“You are delightful,” Claude said, the words slipping out of their own accord. He moved, ground his palm against Ashe through his pants. “Yes please.” Ashe groaned sweetly, bucked into Claude’s hand. Claude stifled a groan of his own when Ashe slid his warm, calloused hand under his waistband.

The position was a little awkward, but Claude was enjoying the feel of the smaller boy under him too much to want to move. Ashe’s flush traveled down his neck and onto his chest as Claude stroked him. “Yes, yes, like that,” he panted softly. “Can you—the head?” Claude swiped his thumb through the precum gathering there, did the thing with his palm that always got a good reception. Ashe moaned, neck arching prettily. Claude grinned with satisfaction.

“Don’t lose concentration,” he reminded, thrusting shallowly into Ashe’s hand. Ashe murmured something indistinct and redoubled his attentions on Claude’s own cock. Claude kissed his neck, satisfied, soaking in the thrill of Ashe’s hand on his cock and his sounds of arousal. 

“Oh, _uhh_ , um, Claude, I—” Ashe panted, showing the first real hint of nervousness Claude had seen since they’d started pawing each other. 

“Getting close?” 

“ _Yes,_ oh, Goddess, you’re good at this,” Ashe breathed, the compliment falling from his lips without thought. His hips were hitching like he was trying to stay still but couldn’t quite manage it. “It’s okay?” 

“That is the idea.” Claude kissed his jaw, pushed Ashe’s half-buttoned shirt up his stomach, ignored an odd impulse to kiss his temple. “And I want to hear you.”

“ _Goddess,_ sure thing,” Ashe groaned. Just a few more strokes had him coming on his stomach. The sounds he made as he came made the desire thrumming throughout Claude twist urgently.

“Ashe, Ashe, come on,” he groaned. Ashe revived, stroked him hard and fast. Claude pressed his face against the smaller boy’s neck, groaning quietly. Ashe’s other hand rested lightly on the back of Claude’s neck, not trapping him but holding him close. Claude’s eyes fluttered open, and he watched Ashe’s face. He was very cute, with his freckles and his big eyes—earnest, that was the word. Hell yes. Claude was gonna kiss that mouth.

Claude kissed that mouth, and kept kissing it because why would he ever stop when Ashe opened for him so easily. He could feel the edges of his own orgasm building—and then.

“ _Nnnn,_ hm.” Ashe broke the kiss to grunt, and Claude’s eyes snapped open to watch his face contort, briefly, with discomfort before settling back into—concentration? Determination? 

“What?” Claude managed. 

“Nothing, go back to kissing me,” Ashe said. His hand faltered on Claude’s cock, and his face did that contortion, and—

“Are you okay?” Claude asked.

“...Arm cramp,” Ashe admitted, still valiantly stroking Claude’s dick. Claude sighed, set a hand on Ashe’s. “I don’t need to stop,” Ashe insisted. Claude pushed his hand out of the way, replaced it with his own.

“Please don’t be offended, I’m really close and would like to get off now,” Claude managed. Ashe sighed, wrapped both arms around Claude’s neck. Aw, he was blushing, and he looked embarrassed. That was—either embarrassed and shy was a good look on Ashe (very, very possible) or Claude was really fucking horny and really fucking close and was seeing everything through sex-colored glasses. Either way, it did nothing to make Claude’s cock go down, and in fact was still working for him. He could work with this. “Ashe, unless you say no, I’m going to come all over your stomach and possibly rub it in, okay?”

“Yes, Claude,” Ashe said, and then he moaned. 

It was a breathy, almost feminine sound, and it was wildly different from the noises Ashe had made when he actually came, and Claude knew it was probably fake as hell—but Claude was only human and damn if it wasn’t working for him.

“Aw, baby, you gonna moan for me, help me get off?” he managed, sounding breathless himself. This guy really was _fun._ Ashe tightened his arms around Claude’s neck and pressed his mouth against his ear.

“M-maybe,” he breathed, sounding for all the world like the sweet, stuttering virgin Claude had somewhat expected at the start of all this. “Is, is it okay?” 

“You are _delightful,_ ” Claude groaned. Yeah, this was definitely working for him. The next moan seemed to go straight through his brain and directly to his dick. Well, this was happening.

Ashe moaned and whimpered and gasped into Claude’s ear. He tangled his fingers in Claude’s hair and even squirmed against him. Claude was already close when Ashe switched over to using his words. “ _Please, please,_ ” he whimpered. “Claude, I want you to come, please, please come on me, please, _Claude,_ I need it, _I need it_ —” His voice _hitched_ and Claude came his fucking brains out, spilling all over the other boy’s stomach. Claude barely managed to control himself so he slumped on the ground next to Ashe instead of collapsing directly into the mess on his companion, but it was a near thing. He wheezed, staring sightlessly at the sky.

“So I guess begging does it for you, then,” Ashe said thoughtfully, breaking the silence. Claude laughed.

“I guess so,” he agreed. He rolled his head so he could look at Ashe. The freckled boy was stretching out his arm as he laid on the ground, and he looked relaxed. Goddess. “And for you?”

“Hot guys jacking me off and then coming in my arms seems to do the trick,” Ashe said. He smiled crookedly, didn’t quite meet Claude’s eyes. 

“...Are you feeling shy _now_?” Claude asked in disbelief, still high on post-orgasm giddiness. “You are a mystery and a marvel.”

“Well, thank you,” Ashe said. He was still stretching his arm. “It’s possible, what with the jizz rapidly cooling on my skin and us being in public, that I’m feeling a little self-conscious.” He blushed as he said it, which was just—charming.

“Let me help,” Claude said, and rolled to his feet. He found a kerchief, helped Ashe wipe the mess up, and then helped the other boy to his feet. They tucked their dicks away, then stood, looking at each other.

“Well that was fun,” Claude said lamely. It made Ashe smile, though, so not a total loss. He really was cute.

“It was,” Ashe said, and smiled warmly. “Thanks for the archery tips. Let me know if you want to do it again sometime.”

“Thanks for the archery practice, thanks for the orgasm. Let me know if you’re interested,” Claude said. Ashe’s smile crinkled his nose—damn, that boy was really cute—and he nodded and grabbed his bag.

“You know, I just might.” 

Claude watched him go. Another person might have sauntered, or walked with a swagger, or have a spring in their step. Ashe just walked like he wasn’t in any particular hurry but was looking forward to whatever came next. That really was too fun. He made a note to run into him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I love Ashe, and now I kiiinda want to write a series of lighthearted hookups with my fav freckled boi. It just entertains me to think of his hookups expecting him to be all blushy and embarrassed and actually they get a pretty straightforward dude.  
> Also I know nothing about archery.  
> Comments are a delight!


End file.
